


In the Garden

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gardens & Gardening, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: “What are you up to?”Lenalee’s lips quirked into a smile, soft and loving. “Making a crown for my queen,” she said, setting the dandelion flower crown on top of Lou Fa’s head.





	In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtropaDesideria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtropaDesideria/gifts).



> This is for AtropaDesideria! I hope you enjoy it.

The late summer sun beat down through the leaves of the young maple tree, light dappling across Lenalee’s bare shoulders. She wiped away the sweat collecting on her forehead, taking a short break from gardening in the shade. They’d been working amongst the flowers and vegetables since mid-morning, and as the afternoon sun grew hotter, Lenalee’s energy waned.

“ _Lena_ ,” Lou Fa called, kneeling next to the lavender as she dusted the fertilizer off her gloved hands. “Have you given up already?”

Lenalee smiled, graceful as always, and brushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry. I think the sun got to me. I just need a short break and I promise to weed the vegetable bed.”

Lou Fa waved off her apologies and joined her under the tree, settling next to her in the soft grass. The smell of peonies, hydrangeas, and dahlias filled the air with a lovely fragrance, but Lenalee could barely focus on it—especially when Lou Fa’s smile distracted her so sweetly. It was too easy to fall into her innocent eyes. “Don’t worry about it! We’re about due for a break, anyway.” She nudged her shoulder against Lenalee’s, smile widening. “Do you want some lemonade? I made some this morning.”

“That would be nice, actually.” Lenalee laid back in the grass, looking at the basket of herbs and ripe vegetables Lou Fa had already plucked from the garden. The basket was overflowing with produce—more than the two of them could eat before it spoiled. She would have to figure out what to do with all the tomatoes from this week’s harvest.

“I’ll go grab us some, and maybe make a snack?” Lou Fa stood and brushed the dirt and grass from her capris, glancing back at Lenalee.

“That sounds perfect.” Lenalee watched as Lou Fa disappeared back into the house before stretching out on her back and staring up at the bright blue sky. It was such a nice day, she almost hated to waste it toiling away in the gardens. She was itching to grab her swimsuit and head to the beach to cool off, but the beds needed tending, and she knew it would rain for the next few days. If she waited to weed the garden until the weather cleared up again, the weeds would be over her head.

At least it was fun spending her day off with her girlfriend. She couldn’t complain about that one bit.

Sitting up, a few stray blades of grass sticking in her hair, she began to pluck dandelions from the grass around her. The bright yellow flowers always managed to find a home in their yard, and though most of her neighbors hated the flower and called it a weed, she rather liked them. They brightened up their yard and the bees loved them—and more bees in their yard meant better pollination for the vegetables.

She twisted the dandelion stems together, carefully weaving the ends. Slowly, the linked chain elongated, the flowers brushed up against her crossed legs as she worked. By the time Lou fa had returned, she had just connected the ends together.

Lou Fa set a tray down on the ground next to Lenalee, two glasses of iced lemonade and a bowl of cut apples, grapes, and oranges slices. She giggled as she sat down, taking one of the perspiring glasses for herself. “What are you up to?”

Lenalee’s lips quirked into a smile, soft and loving. “Making a crown for my queen,” she said, setting the dandelion flower crown on top of Lou Fa’s head.

Blushing, Lou Fa hid her face behind the rim of her glass. She wiped at the dirt on her shirt and pants, clearly flustered. “I-I’m not a queen.”

“I beg to differ,” Lenalee assured her, leaning in to press a kiss to her sweaty cheek.

Lou Fa flushed brighter yet, and made an adorable surprised sound before taking a long gulp of her lemonade. When she finally came up for air, she tried to change the subject. “I thought some fruit would be a good snack before we finish. We’ll be making dinner in a few hours, anyway.”

Nodding, Lenalee took a grape and bit into it, sighing as the flavor burst on her tongue. She devoured a few more grapes and apple slices before taking a break. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was. “What should we make? We’ve got all those tomatoes from the garden.”

Lou Fa picked a few slices of orange, nibbling on the juicy flesh as she pondered the question. “Mmm. Maybe a fresh salad? There’s some red lettuce and spinach that I can harvest—snow peas and carrots as well. We could make some chicken or salmon fillets on the side.”

Lenalee’s stomach rumbled at the thought, and she laughed softly as she took another few slices of apple. “Well, my stomach seems to think it’s a good idea. Let’s do it!”

“Okay! We’re almost done weeding anyway. We just need to check around the basil and the beans.” She tapped her chin in thought, eyes bright behind her thick glasses. “Oh! And we should thin the carrots out while we’re at it. We’ll use the small ones in the salad.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Lenalee took a long, slow sip from her glass, the tart lemon on her tongue brightening her mood and giving her a burst of renewed energy. Still, it was hard to get up off the soft grass when she had Lou Fa at her side. “Let’s just sit here a few more minutes, though.”

“Of course,” Lou Fa replied, scooting closer to Lenalee. She felt the perspiration drip from her glass and onto her bare leg, sending a chill down Lenalee’s spine. Their knees touched, clumsy and innocent, and Lou Fa rubbed her nose, smearing a few specks of dirt across her cheeks in the process. “I mean, we have to finish our fruit, don’t we?”

“Right,” Lenalee added, a grin slipping onto her face. She leaned in closer, uncaring about the sweat and dirt on their skin, and rested her head against Lou Fa’s shoulder. “We can’t waste _the fruit_.”


End file.
